Leo Valdez x Reader - Forever
by AnnabellaFangirl321
Summary: You have always had a crush on Leo Valdez. What happens when he says he likes you back?
1. Camp Half What?

Chapter 1 – Camp Half What?

I do not own any of the characters

It was the end of History class. I was with my best friend: Leo Valdez. (Enter most hated teachers name) our hated by all teacher asked Leo and I to stay behind. "Uh Oh," Leo said "We're in trouble now." I playfully punched him on the arm. "Don't worry, I've always got an excuse." Leo grumbled as if he was worried. The door locked behind us, that didn't normally happen. I turned back to face (Enter most hated teachers name), who was now not human at all. Instead of arms were leathery wings and instead of fingers were talons. "Fury!" Leo Yelled "Hide!" Then he did something that scared me more: he burst into flames. He started throwing fireballs at the monster. Leo threw me a sword. Luckily I caught it. Near the hilt was a small button, I got curious and pressed it. The blade covered itself in some kind of oil then sparked, making it a fire sword. I slashed it at the creature, it howled and burst into dust. I looked at Leo. He was covered in sweat. "What was that thing?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry (Enter Nickname), I didn't protect you enough. That was a Fury. We have to get you to your (Enter Mortal parent: Mum/Dad)." We left (Enter schools name) and took a train to my house in (Enter your city/state/town). And told my (Enter Mortal parent: Mum/Dad) about everything that happened. Leo said something about a camp but they ignored my questions. Suddenly they took me to the airport and boarded the fastest plane the Long Island, America. In a hire car we drove into a wood. I saw a strange place that looked like a strawberry field with a barnish house down the hill. "What is this place?" I asked "Camp Half-Blood" Leo replied "Camp Half what?" I asked, unsure of what I heard "Blood" My (Enter Mortal parent: Mum/Dad) answered. Leo looked worried, which made him look cuter than usual. I'd had a crush on him forever and I hadn't told anybody. "I got to go now." My (Enter Mortal parent: Mum/Dad) said. "Why?" I replied. "Because I can't get through." (Enter He/she) said. "What!" But (Enter he/she) was already leaving. "Wait!" I yelled back. Leo was dragging me by the hand down to the house. Down there I found out that the Greek Gods, one of my favorite subjects, were real. And one of them was my (Enter Godly parent Mum/Dad). I met Chiron, a centaur and Mr D, short for Dionysus the god of wine. Leo took me on a tour of the camp. I found out he was the son of Hephaestus, the god of the forge. I had the stay in the Hermes the god of travellers cabin, as I was undetermined. I met a few other demigods: Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, Jason Grace the son of Zeus/Jupiter, Piper Mclean the daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang the son of Mars, Hazel Levesque the daughter of Pluto, Nico Di Angelo the so of Hades and Will Solace the son of Apollo. A conch horn blew for dinner. It was delicious! I found out I could fill my cup with anything I want, so I filled it with (Enter favorite drink). Then just as we were finishing, a giant symbol of (Enter Godly Parents symbol) appeared above my head. Leo beamed at me, because it meant I was the daughter of (Enter Godly Parent). Leo caught up to me when I was walking back "Congratulations!" He said. He did his famous elfish grin and on the inside I swooned. He was hot! Not just because he could control fire.


	2. First Kiss

Chapter 2 – First Kiss

I do not own any of the characters

When I woke in the morning I found a note on my desk. It read: 'To: (Enter Name), meet me at the Hephaestus cabin after breakfast. From: Leo V, Bad boy supreme.' Was this a sort of date? After Breakfast I raced to Leos cabin. He took my hand and lead my to a pavilion. He sat me down on a bench. Leo said "Hey (Enter nickname), I know you've been through a lot with finding out you're a demigod and all. But I wanted to tell you… um… ah…" I rested my hand on his. "You can tell me Leo." I said "Okay… I wanted to say that this whole time I had to protect you… I also fell in love with you… Do you like me back?" I leaned in and felt his lips touch mine. Once we pulled away I said "Does that answer your question?" He was blushing and his nose burst into flames. He patted it out and blushed even more. And then I skipped away happily giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl. Two weeks later Leo and I were officially going out. He could always make me laugh and most girls were jealous of all the gifts he made me.


	3. Quest of the 8

Chapter 3 – Quest Of The 8

I do not own any of the characters

Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy and I were on the quest of the 8. It was tough. Every few seconds we had to fight monsters, the worst was the Manicore. Leo and I were on deck duty. A Manicore landed behind us. We yelled for help but the Manicore swiped a claw at the only entrance and broke the handle and lock. Our friends were trapped inside. We were trapped outside. We fought him for a while. Dodging his spick, poisonous tail. Then Leo got thrown to the ground. I saw the Manicore swinging his tail, just about to strike. Screaming "No!" I pushed Leo out of the way and took the blow myself. Leo screamed and eventually killed the Manicore. He bent over me crying, yelling for help. But it was to late. I could already feel the poison seeping through me. "Goodbye Leo…" I whispered. Then I died. I 'woke up' in a black room. In front of me was a screen. On it I saw Leo looking from above. He was crying. That's when I realized I was looking from my own lifeless eyes back on the Argo ||. I heard a door being blasted open and soon enough every one was gathered around me. All the girls were sobbing into their boyfriends t-shirts. Leo looked the worst. He was screaming and bawling. The life-movie fast-forwarded. It showed Leo raging. He was Yelling at his friends and was throwing things from his tool belt. I could tell he was now broken and all alone, just like he used to be. The life-movie fast-forwarded even more. I saw Leo again. He had locked himself in his room. I could see big dark bags under his eyes. He was thin also. I didn't think he had eaten or slept since I died. "He loves you a lot you know." I turned around and saw a (Enter Godly Parent man/woman). (Enter he/she) wore (Enter description of Godly parent's clothes.). "(Enter Mum/Dad)?" I asked. "Hello (Enter name)." "Why are you here? I'm dead." I questioned. "When Olympus saw you die, we decided that you need a second chance." I couldn't be happier. "If you want to live again, think of the thing that keeps you most alive." I immediately thought of Leo. My vision came back. I saw Percy walking sadly on the deck. "Percy!" I croaked out. He turned and his eyes widened. "Oh my Gods! (Enter name)! Is that really you?" I was sore, but I tried to get up anyway. I failed. It hurt. Percy ran to my side then called for the others. Everyone hoisted me into the infirmary. Leo must still be locked in his room, because he was not there. I whispered "Leo…" So Frank and Hazel ran to Leo's bunker. I heard them yell "Leo! It's (Enter name)!" Soon after I heard the lock unlocking of his mechanical door. Loud running footsteps were coming closer. Leo was at my side once again. His eyes were watering with joy. He leant down and kissed me. "How long was I dead?" I whispered. "Three days too long." He whispered back. He sat down on the seat next to the bed. "Go eat something." I said, "You're getting too thin." "No way!" Leo said, "I have to stay with you." I really wanted him to get something to eat. "Oh well," I teased, "may as well die again…" I started closing my eyes. "Wait! Stop! Fine, I'll go get a sandwich." I chuckled. He came back with two peanut butter sandwiches and he passed one to me. "Leo, its fine I've had ambrosia and nectar." I said "Okay, but get some rest. You'll need it." And because I was so tired, I snuggled down into the sheets and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later. I turned to Leo and saw him snoring. "Leo? Leo, wake up." He groaned, he didn't want to get up. "I love you fire boy." I said, "I love you too (pet name)" He grumbled. He got up, bent down and kissed me. I was so in love with Leo Valdez.


	4. Valentines Day

Chapter 4 – Valentines Day

I do not own any of the characters

When I was finally back in my bunker, I found a pink, love-heart shaped note lying on my bed. On one side it read: 'To: (Enter name) my one and only. From: Leo V Bad Boy Supreme.' And on the other side it read: 'A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug until you find the one you're always thinking about. A dream is just a dream until it comes true. Love was just a word until the day I meet you.' My heart fluttered. It was so sweet! Then I remembered… It was February the fourteenth, Valentines Day! Oh my Gods! I got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. I was planning to make a nice big breakfast in bed for Leo. But somehow he had beaten me to it. Leo was at the sink, trying to wash flour out of his hair and hands. On the counter was the biggest pile of pancakes I had ever seen. They were topped with pink maple syrup and heart sprinkles. "Leo!" My voice made him jump. "Um… Morning?" he said "are these for me?" I asked pointing at the stack of pancakes. "Yeah, do you like them?" he replied. "Of course I do! I love them! And I am liking how romantic you are." Leo was blushing. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed him back. This was the best Valentines Day ever!


	5. Forbidden to Date

Chapter 5 – Forbidden To Date

I do not own any of the characters

It was ten o'clock at night. Way after curfew, but Leo had snuck into my bunker. We talked for a bit but I got tired so I snuggled into the blankets. Leo noticed this and spooned me, gently planting kisses on my neck. Soon enough we both fell asleep. Moments later the door crashed open and we woke to screaming. "(Enter first and last name) AND LEO VALDEZ! WHAT DO YOU TWO CUPCAKES THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" It was Coach Hedge. We were in so much trouble. "YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE EVER!" ouch… "Oh, c'mon Coach. That's not fair!" Leo said. "YOU ARE BOTH ONLY SIXTEEN! THAT'S YOUNGER THAN PERCY AND ANNABETH AND THEY GOT INTO TROUBLE! LEO VALDEZ, BY DATING (Enter name) YOU HAVE RUINED HER LIFE!" Well that wasn't true. "But-" I said "NO BUTS!" Leo giggled at that comment and I had to nudge him. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!? GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO DATE (Enter name), TALK OR MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH (Enter name) AND YOU HAVE TO STAY WITHIN A TWENTY METRE RADIUS OF (Enter name)! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO MISSY!" Tears started to well in my eyes. I didn't want Leo to go. Slowly Leo got up and bravely turned and pecked me on the lips. Coach glared. And pulled Leo by his collar out the door. I curled up small under my covers and cried myself to sleep. In the morning I didn't leave my bunker. The only thing I wanted was Leo. I barricaded the door. I was heartsick. I was around one o'clock in the afternoon. I heard I knock at my door. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, but I was lonely. I took the barricade from the door and opened it. I was greeted by a kiss. And I recognized these lips. They were soft and gentle. They were Leo's. Once we pulled away I panicked. "What are you doing here!" I yell-whispered. "I had to see you again. I couldn't go that long without seeing you." Leo replied, "You've been crying." He noticed. I nodded. Then he pulled me into a big hug. Sadly yelling from down the hall interrupted it. "VALDEZ I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE WITH (Enter last name)!" Uh oh, we were in trouble now, but Leo was a fast thinker. He hid himself under my bed. "WHERE'S VALDEZ?!" Coach yelled as he came in. "Leo? I don't know… I haven't seen him since the kiss last night. The night you banned us from dating!" I yelled back, I was mad. The tears were coming back into my eyes and this time, I let them fall. "It was for your own good. When you're older you will thank me." He said in an almost kinder tone. "I will never thank you." I growled, "You took away what I cared and loved for most!" Coach Hedge's expression was sad as if he took pity on me. It quickly turned to anger when we heard a cough. Coach stormed to my bed and looked under. I heard Leo say, "Hey coach, what are you doing here?" Coach got mad. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE VALDEZ?!" Oh schist we were in trouble. "YOU TWO WERE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE!" Coach yelled, "You can't tell me what to do!" Leo yelled back "OH YES I CAN CUPCAKE!" Coach replied. "No, you cant. Ever since my mum died I've been from orphanage to orphanage, running away waiting to be cared for. To be wanted. And when I found (Enter name) I couldn't be happier. I was finally loved again. I love (Enter name). And no one can take her away from me!" Then Coach hedge grabbed Leo. I thought things were going to get messy but then I saw Coach's face. It was calm with a look of pride. "Thank you Leo." He said, "You have proven to me that you are the right one. You love her strongly and I can trust you to look after her well. I allow you to date again" I hugged Coach "You're the best satyr ever!"


	6. Humour is a Good Way to Hide the Pain

Chapter 6 – Humour is a good way to hide the pain

I do not own any of the characters

We were almost there. We had almost defeated Gaia. I saw Leo running towards me. "Hey Leo." I said "Um, hi…" He seemed worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Um, I'm just thinking… this might be the last time we see each other. So I wanted to say goodbye…" 'Leo! Don't say that! Of course we will see each other again!" Leo suddenly found interest in his shoes. "Leo… What are you planning?" I questioned. "Nothing. Look, I have to go. So, bye." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, one of the best I'd ever had. He disappeared into the crowd. A minute later I saw Festus shoot into the sky. So that's what Leo was working on, rebuilding Festus's body. I heard Leo yell dive and Festus went down. He came up with what I believed to be Gaia in his claws. What was Leo doing? Suddenly Octavian, the idiot, human cannonballed himself at Leo and Gaia. A giant Explosion lit up the sky. And what I saw in front of my eyes made me want to scream. Festus with my repair boy on it shot of into the air. I collapsed but Piper was there to catch me. I woke up in the infirmary. "Where's Leo!" I yelled. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and looked down. Nico came up to me. "I'm so sorry (Enter name), But Hazel and I felt his death." I couldn't believe my ears. My Leo couldn't be dead. I felt my top lip trembling. I was going to cry. Slowly I got out of the bed and walked to my cabin. My half-siblings were staring at me. But they knew what had happened so they left me alone. For the next few days I wouldn't speak to anyone. I got strangely addicted to tacos, Leo's favourite food. Everyone would visit me though. Once Nico came. He was just about to go on a date with Will Solace. "Hey" He said "Hi" I replied. "How are you feeling?" "Good I guess." I looked at the clock "Nico, isn't it time to go to catch yourself a sunny boy of Apollo?" Nico laughed and I chuckled. He quickly shuffled out of the room. Maybe Leo's motto was right, Humour is a good way to hide the pain. A few days later it was Leo's funeral. I didn't want to go but I had to. I dressed in a plain black dress. It was dragging on. Soon it was my turn. I got my speech ready in my hands. I didn't know if I could make it without bursting into tears, but I started anyways. "Leo-" I was interrupted by a voice from above. "Is right here!" I looked up and in the sky were Festus and a grinning Leo riding him. I couldn't believe my eyes. Leo was alive. As soon at he landed I tacked him in a hug. Everyone cheered. Then I punched him in the gut. He doubled over, and then smiled. "That's for dyeing. Don't ever do that a-" He stopped me by kissing me. In the background I heard Percy and Annabeth talking. "Leo gets the funeral crashing skills from me" Percy boasted "Yeah, but (Enter name) gets the attack the boyfriend from me." Annabeth replied. I had to stifle a laugh. I was glad Leo was back.


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers

Sorry i haven't updated in a while seeing as it was christmas time.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

I have some unfortunate news...

According to catspats31, who is a member of the Eliminator, this story has broken some of the Content Guidelines for being a second person or you-based story.

I have decided to discontinue this story.

But before you slam your laptop closed and throw it out the window, i have this exact story on Wattpad

Here is the story/57266829-leo-valdez-x-reader-forever


End file.
